


Photograph

by Cadoan



Series: Snapshots from our lives [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "Prompto smiled and lifted the camera to his face again, aiming the lense at Noctis. It made a low, whirring sound as it zoomed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea into my head and I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy.

_Click_

"Aahhh..."

_Click_

A hand wrapped around a weeping erection, a rough kiss with tongue and teeth was shared.

Prompto sat back up, straddling Noctis' hips.

"You look gorgeous, _prince._ "

Noctis looked at him with as much spite as he could muster, but it was hard when the blond was sitting on top of him. Prompto smiled and lifted the camera to his face again, aiming the lense at Noctis. It made a low, whirring sound as it zoomed.

_Click_

The picture afterward would show a closeup of Noctis' face, eyes hungry, cheeks tinted red and lips swollen from kisses. Prompto lowered the camera again.

"A part of me wished I could show this to the world. Show you in all your glory."

Noctis' cock twitched at the words.

The blonde handed over the camera to the ravenhaired, who took it. Then, Prompto rose up onto his knees for a second before sinking down again, slowly impaling himself on Noctis' cock. With shaking hands, Noctis lifted the camera, turned the lense towards the usual photographer.

_Click_

The photo afterwards would show a blissful Prompto, eyes closed and cheeks red, arms crossed ontop of his head and face half buried in his bicep.

Noctis sat the camera down again and placed his hands on Prompto's narrow hips. Together, they chased completion.


End file.
